


A Feather In Flames

by Scarlet_Goldmist



Series: How Bright It Burns [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Peeta Mellark, Poetry, Romance, last in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Goldmist/pseuds/Scarlet_Goldmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mockingjay poem, from Peeta's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece to the How Bright It Burns series. Enjoy!!

3\. A Feather In Flames

A jail has kept me  
Away from the sun  
And as for my freedom  
Now I have none  
It’s so damp and dark  
In this prison cell  
Almost as damp  
And wet as a well  
Hear the noise of the rats  
In the darkness and murk  
I try to keep them away  
In the shadows they lurk  
And I know that they mock me  
With a rotten place like this  
They’re like lying snakes  
With their sibilant hiss  
I just know I miss her so much  
Oh I wish I could say  
Please don’t worry ’bout me  
Beautiful Mockingjay  
What’s even worse  
That I hate and dread  
The footsteps of the people -- the monsters  
That hijack my head  
Cause I’m never sure  
Of what’s real and what’s not  
Sometimes I despair and I think  
That I’ll sit here and rot  
But if I could do one thing  
One thing in the world  
I’d tell her to fly away now  
My bright Fire Bird  
Part of me hopes  
She’ll come bursting in here  
The other part insists  
That’d be my greatest fear  
Oh, just take my advice  
And fly far, far away  
Stay away from me  
My love, my Mockingjay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments get cookies. (::)


End file.
